Mrs A Turtle's Drabbles
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **MIXED PAIRING DRABBLES** A collection of Drabbles featuring any pairing that my heart desires. Trigger warnings above individual chapters.


**A/n: As _always_ I do  not own Harry Potter, if I did, yall would have Dramione for days! **

**This is my collection of drabbles, and while I will trigger warning each chapter, you can expect that it'll be pretty tame. As they're lighthearted generally.**

 **Some of these stories will be beta'd, but the shorter ones will not. I do _not_ want edits sent to me, or con-crit. **

**As always check my profile for links to my tumblr, facebook, instagram and website!**

 **Your reviews are the currency for my time and effort in putting a story together. Thanks.**

* * *

"'Mione, what the bloody hell are you doing with that arrogant prick?" George Weasley thundered, striding towards Hermione and her date.

"Yeah, we asked you out for all hallow's eve weeks ago," Fred groaned, eyeing the great brute with narrowed eyes.

Hermione narrowed her own eyes and looked at the twins who were much like brothers to her, "I'll have you know, Finn asked me a month ago to meet him here for the Leaky's Halloween special."

Thorfinn Rowle's gaze was level with the standing twins, even in his spot on the bench next to Hermione, his arm thrown casually behind her. He laughed, but his voice was low and menacing, "Kitten, you told me you'd been asked out by a few people but you didn't tell me the Weasley Twins were a part of that group."

Hermione smirked, she has spent too much time with this man to be fooled by the rough edge in his voice, "I didn't want to provide a list of people you would want to hex."

Fred and George stared at the couple as they spoke, at a loss for words. Their brown eyes shimmered and their bright red hair seemed brighter.

"Kitten, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you keeping secrets, especially about how close you are with the Weasleys." Thorfinn teased.

"I never kept it from you. You didn't ask," Hermione hid the giggle that threatened to escape. Her brown eyes were alight with barely concealed mirth. The night had been wonderful and Thorfinn's company invigorating. While being incredibly pleasing to look at, the Slytherin was incredibly intelligent and they had yet to run out of things to discuss.

She knew it was an odd match that not everyone would understand, as she had been teased relentlessly by the great brute when they attended Hogwarts together. But since the end of the war and Thorfinn's exposure as a spy for the Order, the blonde had written to Hermione every week. She had finally given him a shot after her eighth year was over. Though yet to become an official couple, he made her laugh; and when he snogged her, she forgot her own name.

Thorfinn stood, his tall muscular figure cutting an intimidating form, and the Weasley twins each took a step back, their hands shoved deep in their pockets. "Well boys, you've interrupted my date with this beautiful witch, but I have to say," he paused, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes, "It's a bloody pleasure to meet you both!" His eyes danced as he laughed loudly.

"I put your Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to great use during the war, it got me out of a lot of sticky situations! Come join us for a pint!" The tall Blonde sat back down before he yelled out, "Anything these gents want, Hannah, it's on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, many of their letters back and forth discussed his work in the war, and she knew Thorfinn had used many of the Weasley's Defense products.

Fred and George looked briefly stupefied, but glanced at Hermione who nodded, smiling. "Well don't mind if we do," Fred smiled, sitting opposite Hermione.

The rest of the night passed quickly, regaling in old war stories. By the end of the night the twins had invited Thorfinn to their weekly poker night, much to the blonde's delight.

As Thorfinn walked Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron towards the apparition point in Diagon Alley, he kept his hand on the small of her back. "Sorry our date was interrupted, can I take you out tomorrow night?"

Hermione smiled looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, she teased, "I suppose."

Thorfinn smirked, loving her playful tone, "Don't tease me kitten, you know you want to come out with me."

Hermione sighed, looking away thoughtfully.

"Hermione," Thorfinn's voice suddenly low, and pleading, "You know I adore our time together. Will you finally make it official? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked back into his bright blue eyes, full of the emotions he tried to hide. It had been months since he had started asking her to make it official, her hesitation with the idea that he would use her and leave her. Her mind had changed the previous week when the great brute had sent flowers on the anniversary of their first kiss. Smiling sweetly, "Yes Thorfinn Rowle, I'll be your girlfriend."

The blonde let out a loud cry, and grabbed the petite witch in his arms, spinning them, kissing her.

"You're mine now Kitten, and I'll never let you go."


End file.
